ASYLUM
by Shekmeth
Summary: "On a deux vies. La deuxième commence le jour où on réalise qu'on en a juste une." Sasuke Uchiha, 17 ans, est accro de jeux en lignes. Itachi Uchiha, lui est ami avec un certain blond, qui es plus proche du cadet que l'on pourrait croire ... Naru/Sasu.


**B**onjour chères Yaoistes (enfin, je suppose.) Ceci est ma première fiction sur ce site (Hum hum, rated M pour une première ce n'est pas commode je sais ! Mais les lemons c'est pour plus tard.)

**J'**espère que vous apprécierez cette fiction tant que moi je l'aime (J'ai passé des semaines juste pour ce prologue. M'enfin j'ai beaucoup glandé ! ) La publication devrait être régulière : toute les semaines ou un peu plus.

**C**e devait être un one shot mais il aurait vraiment été trop longs, alors il serra en plusieurs chapitres. Celui-ci est juste le prologue, mes chapitres seront plus longs !

**S**ur ce j'arrête de vous embêter !

* * *

><p><strong>ASYLUM<strong>

**J**e dégainai mon épée, le bruit caractéristique de l'air pourfendu m'arrivant, tel une berceuse, aux oreilles. Mes yeux s'attardèrent quelques instants sur la lame gravée de lettres runiques indéchiffrables inscrits sur le côté non-tranchant, avant de tourner l'arme de façon à la faire scintiller sous le soleil, me faisant sourire d'anticipation à l'utilisons prochaine de ce bijoux, qui semblait assez imminente. Mais bientôt, un son plus lourd attira mon attention, plus grossier que le doux chant de mon cimeterre finement dessiné, tellement plus gracieux. Le son d'une machine destructrice prête à mener bataille. Malgré le bruit déplaisant, je ne pus m'empêcher d'agrandir mon sourire, provocateur, impatient. Même si il ne le voyait pas. Son regard bleu, sans émotions précises, me fixait étrangement, sans sourciller. Son canon à la main, Kyuubi, tel était son pseudonyme, attendait une réaction, un geste, aussi commun soit-il.

_« Tu veux te battre en pleine rue ? » _Demandai-je, la voix frondeuse.

_« Ma revanche de la dernière fois. » _Répondit-il, sur un ton plus décidé, la voix modifiée par le micro qui la rendait légèrement entrecoupée et métallique.

**L**a rue virtuelle dans laquelle nous nous trouvions était bondée – une grande avenue en pavés bruns clairs, de la même couleur que les poutrelles de soutient du dôme en verre de la cité – tellement que ça en devenait oppressant, même de derrière son écran. Et malgré tout, il voulait faire un assaut à cet endroit précis. De ce que j'avais pût constater depuis des mois, mon coéquipier aimait attirer l'attention, et cette hypothèse se complétait. Moi, je m'en fichais éperdument. Ici, personne ne se connaissait, personne ne se posait de questions, on ne se cachait pas. On se contentait de s'oublier sois même et d'intégrer son personnage. C'est tout.

**K**yuubi avait donc l'art de choisir les endroits les plus inédits pour m'affronter, dans les serveurs les plus peuplés - même si je me fichais pas mal du lieu au final – alors que depuis la création du jeu, il n'avait jamais réussi à me battre. Malgré le peu de niveaux de différences, je réfléchissais avec ma tête, et lui s'en servait comme arme. Mon côté stratégique l'emporte sur son rentre-dedans. Bien sûr. Mais ça, il ne semble pas vouloir l'intégrer.

**P**arfois, je me demande pourquoi je l'ai accepté dans ma guilde, et surtout comme membre de mon équipe. Je recherchais des types forts et réfléchis, pas de ceux qui foncent avant de se faire ramasser au cimetière. Et pourtant.

_Tu veux être mon ami ?_

**P**ersonne ne m'avait jamais dit ces mots, qui m'avaient pris au dépourvut. Mais j'ai accepté, tout simplement. Et de fil en aiguille, c'est plutôt devenu un ami précieux, mais tout en gardant une certaine distance.

**J**e ne savais rien de ce garçon, en dehors de ses occupations avec sa « bécane », comme il aimait l'appeler. Un appareil préhistorique encore fonctionnel, bien que pour peu de temps encore. Et je n'étais pas du tout curieux, j'appréciais très bien les choses comme elles étaient présentement, sans aucune prise de tête.

**N**ous nous jaugèrent du regard – du moins, c'est ce que j'en déduisis de ces corps statiques, tournés l'un vers l'autre – avant qu'un _« Prends ça ! » _dément ne me perfore les oreilles, irritante. Je fusse légèrement déstabilisé et me prit le premier coup en plein fouet, avant de bloquer le deuxième du côté aiguisé de mon épée, poursuivant les violents échanges entre nos deux armes.

_« C'est de la triche de me surprendre comme ça, dobe. »_

**L**e deuxième joueur ne dit rien, me laissant le loisir d'imaginer son rictus à, surement, des lieues d'ici.

_« Fallait rester concentré teme. »_

**L**a réponse ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et je repris encore plus d'assurance. Quelques secondes brèves plus tard, le personnage Kyuubi ressuscita au point de résurrection près du garde de la ville, qui se trouvait être dans la même artère, à quelques pas. Je l'attendais, les bras croisés par pur provocation.

_« Putain, je te jure que je t'aurais un jour. »_

**J**e lui répondis d'un ricanement amusé à travers mon microphone, mon épée rengainée.

_« Je dois partir. » _

**J**e passais du coq à l'âne, mais était habitué, il ne s'en souciait plus trop. Mais en cet instant, appuyé sur le dossier de sa chaise, le doigt tapotant avec rythme sa souris, il se posait maintes questions.

_« Okay. » _

**E**t malgré tout, il ne les posait pas. Kyuubi avait compris, au fil du temps, à tenir sa langue en laisse, conscient de ma réticence à parler de moi.

**I**l y eu un gros blanc, ou le monde sembla muet, avant que je ne reprenne la parole, légèrement enrouée.

_« Salut. »_

_« A la prochaine. »_

**C**'est en hâte que je fermai ma fenêtre de jeu, laissant la place au vide sur mon écran monochrome, d'un noir profond, suivit d'un petit soupir discret. J'avais téléchargé ce MMORPG pour me détendre, pour me déconnecter de ma vie et encore maintenant, j'avais l'impression d'être bloqué à l'intérieur, pas encore libre de m'abandonner à ce divertissement qui complétait ma vie depuis bien des mois. Et puis, il y avait Kyuubi. Cela faisait maintenant presque une année qu'on traversait les dangers ensembles, mais le jour où il m'avait avoué en savoir plus sur lui, ma carapace n'en était devenue que plus dure : les informations et souvenirs contenus à l'intérieur. Malgré ce petit accroc, nous avions continuées les rencontres virtuelles en amis, sans aucuns aprioris. Mais je le savais : il attendait encore quelques choses de moi - vous connaissez ce fleuve de l'enfer, l'Achéron ? Et bien, à chaque dégonflement, à chaque fois que j'ai envie de m'ouvrir à lui, je sens la chaleur de sa lave s'approcher de moi, me prévenir que si j'ouvre la bouche, je serais blessé aussitôt - Alors, je me tais.

**J**e me relevai et enlevai mon casque, les fesses un peu endormies, avant de m'étirer de tout mon long, le corps parcourut de courbatures. D'un geste mécanique, je me dirigeai vers la chambre de mon frère, qui jouxtait la mienne, et entre-ouvrit la porte. Le fait que la pièce soie vide ne m'étonna pas plus que ça, et je rebroussai chemin vers les petits escaliers d'à peine 3 marches à gauche de mon palier. Monotonement, je les descendis dans l'obscurité, activant l'interrupteur une fois que je touchai le parquet de mon pied nu.

**M**on frère, Itachi Uchiha, revenait rarement tôt dans note appartement. Ayants perdus nos parents très jeunes, nous dûmes survivre du mieux que nous pouvions, délaissé – ou presque – par notre parrain : Obito Uchiha. Ce dernier nous envoie régulièrement une petite somme d'argent, que mon ainé cache précieusement pour financer mes études. Il pense que je ne suis pas au courant. Et pourtant.

**E**t nous vivions des revenus réguliers d'Itachi, somme qui nous apparaissait comme juste, que son job de barman lui assignait. Mais évidemment, il ne revenait pas avant les premières lueurs de l'aurore. C'est là qu'Itachi avait rencontré Naruto Uzumaki, un consommateur régulier de l'endroit. Cela faisait un petit moment que lui et mon frère ont sympathisés, me forçant à supporter la présence du blond, qui débarquait à l'improviste le lendemain de soirée, à moitié effondré dans les bras d'Itachi, qui lui, souriait de toutes ces dents. C'est parce que j'aime ce sourire que je me contente de me taire, d'accepter ce rayons de soleil dans sa vie, certes un peu envahissant, mais je faisais avec.

**J**e ne parlai presque jamais en sa présence, et ça en était de même pour lui. Nous nous regardions de loin, sans commentaires.

**J**e ne tardai pas à retourner dans ma chambre, rassasié, ou je m'y enfermai, par réflexe. Mon pantalon et mes chaussettes volèrent dans la pièce, atterrissant avec désordre le long du mur. M'engouffrant dans mes douces couvertures, mes paupières se fermèrent, et je ne tardai pas à m'endormir, suivant le fils de mes pensées.

* * *

><p><strong>L<strong>e lendemain, c'est le bruit d'une chaise traînée qui me tira de mes songes, me faisait soupirer de sommeil. Mon bras vint s'écraser sur mes yeux encore clos, alors que je tendais l'oreille pour déterminer l'emplacement du dérangement, qui venait de la cuisine. Malgré moi, je n'étais pas du matin, surtout lorsque mon réveil n'est pas naturel.

**D'**un grognement, j'eu le courage de repousser mes draps si duveteux et à me lever du lit, sachant pertinemment que retomber dans les bras de Morphée serrait impossible. Me voir au réveil était inédit et surtout très rare : les cheveux en bataille, peau légèrement rose et yeux bouffi … Tout ce que je détesterai que l'on voie. Avec exception mon frère, évidement, qui avait les mêmes symptômes au réveil. Enfin, il fallait encore qu'il dorme.

**S**ur cette pensée dérangeante mais pourtant pleine de véracité, je quittai mon terrier et partis en direction de la cuisine, la faim me tonitruant le ventre. Ma main alla – dénuée de sa grâce habituelle – gratter l'arrière de mon crâne, alors que l'autre ouvrait la porte, sans gêne que le deuxième Uchiha de la maison ne le voie sous un aspect si disgracieux.

**J'**avais bien dit le deuxième Uchiha. Alors pourquoi deux lagons d'un magnifique bleu céruléens s'obstinent à s'accrocher à moi ? La solution germa quelques secondes dans mon esprit avant que je n'en oublie de respirer. Je me demandai quelques secondes si Kyuubi avait les mêmes.

**« Salut, Sasuke. » **Intervint le blond à qui appartenait ce regard plus qu'observateur, me sortant de mon état post-traumatique.

**J**e ne lui répondis tout simplement pas, préférant fermer calmement la porte dans mon sillage, ou du moins je feintai que c'était le cas.

**« Désolé, j'aurais dû te prévenir. »**

**M**on aîné était apparu dans la pièce d'â coté, un sac de courses pendant à ses doigts. Je tentai de deviner ce qui s'y cacher à l'intérieur, avant de répondre d'une voix ironique.

**« Et comment ? Je dormais. »**

**« Je le vois bien. »**

**T**out en me renfrognant, je rejoins la table ou le blond était confortablement installé. Un petit malaise s'ensuivit, accompagné de petit regard fuyants. Comme des gosses.

**I**tachi nous rejoins quelques minutes après avoir rangé ses commissions, comme si rien ne le gênait, comme si tout était normal. Alors que moi, je m'étais empressé de m'asseoir pour camoufler le bas de mon corps, chose plutôt illogique en soi. Je suis chez moi. Mais pour un Uchiha – ou plutôt pour ma fierté personnelle – c'était un terrible dévoilement.

**N**aruto était à l'université en section art. A à peine dix-neuf ans, ses créations étaient dignes des plus grands. Pour ça, je ne pouvais ne pas le respecter, car le blond avait toujours ce talent qui faisait en sorte que l'on soit captivé par ses œuvres. Ce sourire angélique qui vous attirait comme un aimant (à part moi), ses cheveux blond comme le soleil, toujours en bataille, une peu légèrement bronzée et des yeux à en faire pâlir le ciel d'été, à qui personne ne résistait (à part moi). Il avoisinait facilement les mètres quatre-vingts ; quatre-vingts cinq, un peu plus grand qu'Itachi. Et une petite dizaine de centimètre en plus que ma petite personne.

**M**oi, le cadet de 17 ans, je détenais un regard que l'on pourrait qualifier facilement à un puits sombre et sans fin. Deux orbes noirs où se confondes iris et pupilles, de même couleurs que mes fins cheveux encadrant mon visage. Quelques mèches retombaient maladroitement sur mon front, venant chatouiller de leurs pointes mes longs cils ébène. J'avais la peau plutôt blanche, comparable à du marbre, qui me donnait un petit air aristocratique et – ce que je déteste plus que tout – fragile tel une porcelaine. Sauf le matin, où je prenais la teinte d'un bisounours.

**« J'ai racheté des tomates du voisin, Sarutobi. Je sais que tu les adores. »**

**I**tachi sentait toujours le besoin de parler de moi devant les autres. Comme l'aurait fait un père. Mais je devais avouer que ça me dérangeait un tantinet. Malgré tout, je me contentai de bafouiller un petit merci.

**J**'attrapai de quoi déjeuner avant d'enduire mon toast de Nutella si bon pour l'organisme, sous le regard béat de Naruto devant ce centimètre plutôt imposant de chocolat sur la tartine de son voisin de table. Mais je n'y fis guère attention et mordit à pleines dents dans cette chose si calorique, ramassant d'un simple geste du pouce la tâche qui avait élu domicile sur ma joue. Je le suçotais avant de reprendre mon activité, plus détendu qu'il y a quelques minutes. Alors que Naruto, lui s'efforçait à regarder dans une autre direction.

**L**e reste du repas prit rapidement fin, sans aucunes paroles échangées. Je lavai les assiettes sous la demande de mon frère – même si il ne voulait pas se lever, mais ça, Itachi semblait s'en ficher comme une guigne – caché à moitié derrière le comptoir.

**« C'est le mariage de Konan et Yahiko dans deux semaines. »**

**C'**était comme tombé à plat. Personne ne réagit jusqu'à ce que Naruto s'esquisse un large sourire, bientôt suivit par mon frère.

**« Il était temps. »** Avait-il dit.

** « Nous sommes invité bien sûr. Et toi aussi Sasuke. »**

**M**on mouvement s'était stoppé, le regard relevé vers mon frère. De ce fait, je pus remarquer ses profondes cernes. Ca me pinçait le cœur.

**D'**habitude, les amis d'Itachi ne m'apprécient pas beaucoup. Tant pour mon côté renfermé que désagréable. La seule raison pour laquelle ils me parlent est pour faire plaisir à mon frère. J'étais plutôt surpris qu'ils m'invitent aussi.

**A**vec une suspicion non-fondée, j'ouvris le tiroir pour y déposer la dernière assiette. Au regard d'Itachi, je devinai que refuser n'était pas la meilleure solution.

**« Génial. » **

**Ç**a manquait de conviction. Mais c'était déjà ça.

**J**'avais cru comprendre que le crétin viendrait aussi : au moins, ça mettrait l'ambiance.

**L**e protagoniste blond, justement, se leva, faisant crisser sa chaise sur le sol. Je devinai sans mal que la cause de mon réveil forcé : Itachi prenait toujours soin de soulever les chaises.

**« Tu t'en vas déjà ? » Demanda ce dernier. **

**« J'ai un job aussi tu sais. »**

**J'**avais presque oublié. Naruto travaillait dans un magasin de vêtements à Konoha, à dix minutes de l'appartement. De ce qu'il nous racontait, la rue dans laquelle le bâtiment se trouvait était souvent victime de cambriolages ces derniers temps. Pas que ça me regarde.

**I**tachi raccompagna le blond à la porte, après que ce dernier ait esquissé un signe amical de la main à mon attention. J'y répondis d'un petit sourire forcé. Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque la vaisselle fut nette et rangée je remontai dans ma chambre, vérifiant si mon ami Kyuubi était en ligne. Je constatai que non.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>l était un peu plus de dix-huit heures quand je remarquai un point vert sur l'avatar de Kyuubi. Je m'arrachai à ma lecture de « Trop intelligent pour être heureux ? » et le posa sur mon lit. A présent sur mon siège, j'ouvris une fenêtre de chat privé.

_Sharingan : T'en as pris du temps aujourd'hui._

_Kyuubi : …_

_Sharingan : Quoi ? _

_Kyuubi : Tu m'attendais ? :D_

_Sharingan : Dans tes rêves dobe, je passe le temps. _

_Kyuubi : Tu te sers de moi en fait ? _

_Sharingan : On peut dire ça comme ça. _

_…_

_Sharingan : Je plaisantais. _

_Kyuubi : Une petite partie ? _

_Sharingan : Comme tu veux. _

_Kyuubi s'est déconnecté. _

_Sharingan s'est déconnecté. _

**S**haringan apparut dans la rue de sa connexion précédente, accompagné de Kyuubi. Ce dernier n'avait visiblement pas bougé non plus depuis la veille. Ayant remis le casque, la voix de mon coéquipier se distingua des bruitages.

_« T'as passé une bonne journée ? »_

**C**ela semblait banal, mais je n'avais aucune envie de lui répondre. Je me contentai de l'ignorer et de prendre le pas, Kyuubi pressant le sien pour me rejoindre.

**J**e me déconnectai environ deux heures plus tard, les yeux fatigués d'être resté fixés à l'écran pour réparer les conneries de mon assistant qui était, d'ailleurs, toujours présent sur le forum.

_Kyuubi : Je sais que t'es encore là. _

**L**a fenêtre de chat s'était brusquement ouverte, me faisant légèrement sursauter.

_Sharingan : Eh bien, plus maintenant. _

**E**t je fermai ma fenêtre, un petit sourire ornant mon visage.

**Dans le chapitre suivant : **

**« C'est quoi cette connerie ? Tu es …. »**

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le prologue ! Reviews please !<p> 


End file.
